My little request agency
by Alkem
Summary: A pony has set up an unique shop in Ponyville, and with the help of his two assistants try day by day to help the crazy inhabitant of the town with whatever they need. Big or small they do everything to help, well at least they try.  3 O.C.
1. 1st delivery

**The Pony Request Agency**

**This is a mere work of fiction. I do this to stretch my creativity.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**(update)*Hehe, just noticed I didn'****t have anon reviews on. Whoops. New writer, I'm still trying to figure this all out.**

1st Delivery: Checkered flags and apples.

"Stop you three!"

A pony yelled as he chased after a laughing triplet of young ponies rushing down the streets of Ponyville. They were moving so quickly, bystanders could only see a blur of white, orange, yellow. Closing in on it was a brown colt with a blue mane and tail that had a faded green streak going through it.

Slowly gaining on his target he hollered again "Girls slow down!"

Finally noticing the clot, the three slow down to match his speed. At the edge of town, finally getting them to stop, the colt could get a good look at the three fillies he was chasing and what they were riding; a scooter pulled wagon. After catching his breath the colt was about to address them but was quickly cut off.

"Hey Task Rush!" The three greeted in unison.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, the three members of the Cutie Mark Crusader (CMC for short) are known through the town for their energy, enthusiasm, and knack for getting into trouble all for their quest to get their cutie marks, and also for their volume.

"So how come you stopped us Task?" asked Applebloom.

"Yeah what give, can't you see were on an important mission?" Scootaloo said with an annoyed look on her face as she tapped her hoof, waiting for an answer.

"You see girls Ms. Rarity just recruited me to deliver-" Task turned his head, reaches into his bag

"this" and pulls out a giant mesh net.

Just looking at it gave a pony the impression that it was made for high class, formal purposes. Tassels on the four corners with a gemstone fastened into them, made from quality silk. Stitched thread by thread by a true artist, it looked as though it cost more than what it was made to be.

(Remember not to order simple sheets from her) he thought to himself.

"Big sis made that for us?" Sweetie Belle asked as she jumped off the wagon attached to the scooter. She took the net, spreading it open for her friends to see. "Look girls, now we have a safety net."

A sudden look of concern appeared on Task's face.

"Uh...safety net?" (Now I'm definitely not ordering simple fabrics from her.) "What are you three up to?"

All three Fillies took a deep breath; caught off guard, Task attempted to cover his ears but was too late.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TIGHTROPE WALKERS!"

(They got a safety net now, I'm sure they can't get into any serious danger.) Shaking off his concerns, Task pullsed out a clipboard from his bag and tosses it over to three who were still admiring their newly acquired safety gear.

"Alright then girls, I'll be on my way but could you fist give me a hoof stamp there."

Scootaloo, managing to break away from the hypnotic allure of Rarity's work, looks down at the paper Task tossed over, then back towards the colt. She smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"I'll sign it, but first how about a race"

"A what?" asked Task, with a clueless look on his face.

"Come on, I've seen you racing that grey Pegasus during your deliveries. I know you're fast, so if I can beat you then maybe someday I'll be able to keep up with my hero Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not racing with Derpy...it's more like a-" scratching his head, unable to give an explanation, he tried to avoid the subject.

"Anyway" Task said, avoiding eye contact as he said it.

He was about to decline the little ponies' request until he looked back at her. Two big sad looking eyes met his. He looked away quickly trying to resist but soon looked back to find three sets of eyes giving him the same stare, and as if on cue all three together with a sad tone said,

"Please Tasky?"

Unable to resist the trio's combined sad puppy dog eye routine, a move they had perfected over time, Task gave in.

"Oh alright" he said, as the colt patted the orange pony on the head. "One race, ok. After that you sign this form got it?"

With the widest smile on her face, little mare shook her head rapidly up and down.

Task began laying out the parameters for the race using a map of the town.

"Ok then. From here, we'll head down Main Street, turn left at Sugar Cube Corner heading to Carousel Boutique, from their we'll head to Town Hall making a full circle, and from their back up Main Street for a straight run over to the library for the finish."

"That's it, this will be easy" Scootaloo proclaimed, as she swatted her hoof.

As Applebloom and Sweetie marked the starting line, both racers took their place. Task planting his hooves firmly on the ground digging into the soil, Scootaloo likewise prepared by revving her wings as she positioned herself on her scooter.

Applebloom stood in front of the two, flag in hoof, to marked the start of the race "Alright you two."

The racers spoke not a word, their focus solely on the young pale colored mare holding the flag. Both of them gave each other one final stare, both knowing not to underestimate each other.

Applebloom standing on her hind legs, raised two hooves up.

"Ready."

"Set."

"GO!"

A cloud of dirt exploded from the starting point and both racers vanished; once the dust had finally settled.

"Come on Sweetie Belle we gotta hurry an' head over to the library" said Apple Bloom, waving back at Sweetie Belle as she began running towards the library.

"Why would you want to read a book right now when there's a race going on?" said Sweetie Belle, with a puzzled look on her face.

Apple Bloom paused, giving Sweetie Belle a small glare as she looked back at her. " "Cus that's where the finish line is, now come on!" said Apple Bloom, as she resumed running off.

Taking a second to understand, it came to her, "Ooooh, the library! Wait for me Applebloom" said Sweetie Belle, as she chased after her.

Ponyville, a peaceful town in the land of Equestria, filled with a variety of pony folk who were just enjoying another day living their peaceful lives.

Ponyville Main Street, a long road running through the center of Ponyville, here ponies find the shops littered on bother sided of the road. Flower shops, pastry shops, the sauna, the boutique, post office, restaurants, even the essential quills and sofa shop are all located here, at the end of it town square stands alone in the center of town.

Ponies even set up carts to sell fruits, vegetables, flowers, and snacks along it sides. Ponies moving back and forth, from store to store, busy shopping, running errands, running businesses, selling wares, enjoying a meal, or just taking a peaceful stroll. Everypony was blissfully unaware of what was heading their way.

The thunderous pounding of hooves and reverberating sound of tiny wings fluttering followed by a trail of smoke was quickly making its through Ponyville, its direction straight towards the center of town.

Both racers kept up with each other's pace, never letting one get further then a nose; neither side making a burst for the lead, both focused on keeping up with the other, waiting for just the right moment. Running by the first sets of houses the two were fast approaching Main Street.

Ponies began turning their heads towards the familiar thunderous noise and began clearing the way, at least those that managed to hear them coming.

For just two ponies simply racing, the sounds they were making were impressive. Sounding like a stampede, down Main Street the two went; So far so good with no obstacles impeding their path.

"Boy-howdy this sure was a swell harvest, huh Granny Smith." said the tan mare, sporting a Stetson hat over her blonde hair, with a set of three apples for a cutie mark, as she pulled a cart of apple down the road.

"You said it deary." replied the green elder pony with white hair tie into a bun on the back, wearing an orange scarf with red apples designed on it, with an apple pie as her cutie mark, she slowly walked alongside the other pony with the assistance of a cane.

"Come on sweetie we got to deliver these apples, we still have plenty more to apple-buck."

"Comin' granny" replied Applejack, continuing to pull her wagon.

Meanwhile the two ponies were still neck and neck, now dodging the crowds of ponies in their way as they approach the busier section of Main Street. Both ponies managing to avoid collision, quickly dodging ponies in their way, but up ahead.

"Why is the line always so long" asked a pearl colored mare with a poufy pink and dark blue hair split evenly down her mane and tail.

A group of ponies lining up just outside Sugar Cube Corner were having a discussion.

"You know everyone love to get treats from Sugar Cube Corner when they're fresh from the oven" answered the light yellow, orange haired pony in front of the mare who asked.

"Yeah you're right, I guess we'll just have to continue waiting in this line that conveniently stretches across the road" replied the pony with a sigh

Answering with a sigh of her own the orange haired mare replied "yeah, hopefully we don't block anyone's path."

"Yup" A third pony further back in line replied.

"E-yup" A larger red colt added in to the conversation.

Neither racer letting up, they were just about to reach the turn over at sugar cube corner. Up on the horizon both Task and Scootaloo could see the road block of hungry ponies they were about run into. Task knew he could easily jump over the crowd, he looked over to Scootaloo and noticed a panicked look on her face. Of course she could jump over the crowd herself, but there was no way her scooter could make it under. Looking around quickly, Task noticed the restaurant located next to the bakery was setting up tables for outdoor lunch.

He looked over at Scootaloo and yelled out "follow me".

With the young mare now following behind on her scooter, Task began running towards a table located a few feet in front of the line of ponies waiting in front of Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo, unsure of what the colt was planning, continued to follow a few feet behind. Task suddenly took a dive, skidding on the grass and sliding towards the table position in front of the line. Using his rear hooves, he knocked off the front two legs of the table causing it to fall over, the table edge just missing his head as he slid under. After sliding past the table, the colt quickly rolled to recover his footing and made a last second leap over the line of ponies.

Scootaloo, seeing what Task had made for her, didn't waste a second and hit the impromptu ramp at full speed. Going up and over the crowd with a flawless landing, she continued at the same pace, gracefully making the turn passed Sugar Cube Corner.

Task on the other hand, due to his awkward jump could not stick the landing and stumbled a little at the turn, causing him to fall behind.

"Alright I'm gonna win!" shouted the fuchsia mare as she overtook the colt.

Not about to let someone beat him in a race, especially a young mare, without giving it his all, Task pulled out all the stops.

"Whoa, that's fast" said Scootaloo, startled as Task quickly caught up and soon passed her. Flapping her tiny wings as fast as she could, Scootaloo could only watch as the image of Task got smaller as he continued increasing the distance between them.

Managing to hear the young mare's astonished words Task couldn't help feeling a sense of pride looking back to get a glimpse of his competition, he didn't notice what he was about to run into until it was too late.

"Oh Smith!" Task exclaimed. Granny Smith to be exact, was standing in his path. Not enough time to slow down or dodge, the colt did the only thing he could think of.

He leaped with all his might, easily vaulting over, looking down as he jumped to make sure he cleared the old mare, Task didn't noticed the second obstacle he was about to smash into.

"OOf!" Task let out, as the wind was knocked out of him from the impact.

Like a bowling ball hitting the pins Task's body hit the apple cart behind the elder mare; smashing through to mound of red fruits turning those he hit into mush, knocking the wagon over, and sending the apples flying. The toppled apples began rolling and bouncing away in a similar pattern as Task's ragdoll body bounced.

"Ahh" "Ouch" "ugh" "oof" finally coming to a stop, just a couple of feet away; Task opened his eyes and saw his clipboard laying a few feet in front of him. Following his instincts he reached out to grab it.

WHAM!

"...Huh? Where am I? Where is my clip board?" Task pondered, as he looked around him.

(Why is everything red? Blood? Am I bleeding? Why does it feels so lumpy and smells…..like apples)

The colt closed his eyes.

(….wait. IT SMELLS LIKE APPLES!)

"Task, Consarn it! Where are you?" Yelled out a frustrated Applejack, standing over a the aftermath of the colts run in with her apple wagon.

Shaking off his daze and realizing where he was, Task started making his way out from the sea of apples he was currently buried under.

"There you are" said Applejack, as she tossed a lasso across the apple spill to her target, a single hoof that was popping out from the apples, a clipboard firmly in hoof.

"Now jus what'n tarnastion were you up to" said Applejack as she spat the rope out of her mouth giving Task a stern glare. "You smashed into my apples, knocked over my wagon, and you gave Granny Smith an awful scare."

Looking back to the elder pony noticing her shaking her fist, she looked more angered then freighted.

"I'm really sorry Applejack, it was an accident. Honestly." Task's head hung low as he apologized.

"Just what in Equestria would have you moving so fast?" Distraught Applejack queried, while she looked over to her wagon.

"I was...uh", hesitant to say the truth; that he was having a race with a young mare, and losing up until that point, Task stood with a panicked look on his, unable to think up a good excuse.

While still thinking of an answer for the steamed cowgirl, a familiar trio was heading towards them. Turning his head towards the familiar sound of Scootaloo's wings flapping, Task noticed the little filly giving him a sly wave pointing to his clipboard.

"Hey Applejack" little Apple Bloom greeted to her big sister, while sitting next to Sweetie Belle on the little red wagon Scootaloo was pulling.

"We're off to get our tightrope walker cutie mark" Said Apple Bloom, holding up a bundle of rope as they were passing by.

"Tightrope walkin'?" Applejack said while thinking hard about what could involve with those three.

Busy with that thought in her mind Applejack didn't notice - who dropped his clipboard in position for Scootaloo to hoof stamp it as they went by; Applejack, to distracted by what her sister said, did not notice as the plan went smoothly.

"Don't worry sis we got us a safety net" little Applebloom yelled to her sister as she and Sweetie Belle held up the gorgeous net.

"Sorry Applejack, but I was in a rush making a delivery." Task explained, as he quickly pick up his hoof stamped sheet. "In fact I'm running late." The colt began running off. "I'll make up for the apples later" he said, disappearing over the horizon.

"Task, welcome back, you've got perfect timing."

Just as the colt passed through the doors of the building, returning from his recent delivery, a grey unicorn filly with a bright orange mane covering the left side of her face leaving one green eye visible, and matching color tail made into a twist, greeted him.

A couple of bolts, screws, and a wrench flying over her head as she held it with telekinesis, the little mare approached him.

"Hey Sockit" Task said, greeting the younger pony. "How is the repair job for" he asked as he looked over the request board on the back wall of the building, he saw the clients name at the bottom of the sheet listed as MS. Pie

"Pinkie Pie? You mean that thing of hers is all fixed now?"

"I just finished fixing it" answered Sockit, as she turned back heading over to her workbench. "All that's left is for you to deliver it to her" the little mare added, as she pointed her hoof over to a large wagon carrying an equally large gift wrapped box next to the garage door.

Task, looked over to his next delivery, taken back by the sheer size of the box. It looked as though it would barely squeeze through the garage door, a door he had made after he set up shop in Ponyville.

"I got to drag that huge thing over to her?" the colt said as he looked back at Sockit with big wide eyed, attempting to use the skill he had learned previously from the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Can't I just fly it to her? Please?"

"No way." replied Sockit, giving Task such a sharp glare he could feel it coming from both of her emerald colored eyes. "I don't want anything happening to it before she gets her hands on it. So be careful when delivering it."

Staring blankly a moment, he consider what she meant by that. Upon remembering who the customer was, he saw the wisdom in his young colleague's logic."Yeah, you're right."

Task prepared to begin pulling the wagon "It's a shame _she _isn't working today, I cou-"

"You always say that for the heavy jobs, now get going." Sockit interrupted.

Looking back at the large cargo, a sudden thought ran through his head, "Why would a pony even need something like this?"

To which the little unicorn answered, "She says sometimes her balloon just isn't fast enough. Oh what does it matter it's a job and you accepted it, now get going."

As he began stepping outside a second thought popped into his head, "Why would she need a hot air balloon too?"

"Why don't you ask her when you've delivered it to her? Now get going." Sockit answered, while pushing Task and the package all the way through the garage door and out the building.

With a big groan he bit down on the rope and began pulling the wagon to his next destination.


	2. 2nd delivery

2nd Delivery: Candy Canes and Chopper Blades.

In the fields of Ponyville Park, where ponies go to frolic, relax, and enjoy themselves a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane was bouncing down the park trail; Humming a tune as she hopped.

"There...you...are Pinkie Pie" an exhausted Task let out.

"Were you looking for me Tasky? Are we playing hide and seek?" asked Pinkie Pie, acknowledging the pooped pony.

"Yes Pinkie, I mean no, I mean your repair request is complete" he announced, giving a sturdy kick onto the box, causing the sides to fall over, revealing a unique looking contraption.

Powered by the twin pedals located underneath the blue chair adorned with white polka dots, a yellow daisy sticking out of the front of the vehicle, a tail rotor painted to look like a peppermint and a larger on top, a custom paint job on the frame making the entire thing look as though it were made of assorted candy canes, and a little white flag with three balloons tied to a pole in the rear for the finishing touch. Ignoring the owners bizarre design choice, the helicopter itself was a testament to earth pony ingenuity.

Gasping loudly the pink pony leaped up, and rushed quickly over towards her chopper.

"It's here! It's here! It's finally fixed." said Pinkie Pie, circling around her newly repair vehicle, with the biggest smile.

"It's amazing! You guys even repainted it."

(I don't remember including a paint job? I better bring that up with Sockit when I see her) Task thought to himself.

"Yes Pinkie Pie it's all done now if you could please sign thi-"

"I've been waiting forever for it to be fixed" said Pinkie Pie, cutting Task off.

"Yes Pinkie, now I just nee-"

"Ever since that mean'ole grumpy bully Gilda caused me to crash I had to settle with using my balloon" bursting with excitement, Pinkie again interrupted the colt.

"Pinkie, if you could just stamp he-"

"But now that my candy copter is all fixed I can go all super fast in the air."

"Pinkie Pie".

"I'll be all whoosh! And Zoom! And whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo and the-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Task hollered, reaching his limit he couldn't help but shout at the overzealous pony.

"Yes?" Pinkie calmly replied.

His head hanging down from physical labor of carrying the wagon, and now mental exhaustion, Task brought forth his signature sheet from his bag.

"Alright now Pinkie, I just need your hoof stamp here."

"Okie dokie Tasky" said the pink pony as she planted her hoof on the sheet.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Task had finally completing his task. Before returning home he took a moment to look over his papers to see if everything was in order.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie went to her aircraft preparing for takeoff.

"Huh? What's this" Task pondered, as he noticed a sheet of paper with a hoof written message.

Task, let Pinkie Pie know I've instald an auto prapel feetur. I think it will make things easyer for her. I still have not figurd out which control setings to use so I figurd I would leev that up to her. Plees tell her I asked if she culd test out the controls and let me know what she thinks. I have set it to the standerd control setings. Pinkie will be unfamiler with the new controls so she will need to do some praktise to get used to it. Tell her its the large buton in front of the seet.

Tell her to test it in a wide open space, far away from Ponyville.

Love, Sockit.

(Shes good with machine, but bad with spelling, I keep forgetting shes just a fillie sometimes. "Love?" I better teach her to write sincerely before people misinterpret letters they get from us.)

"Wait. There a different piloting control? And Pinkie has no idea about or how to fly it! Uh-Oh"

A pale faced Task turned around to witness takeoff.

As the propeller above her head spun faster and faster as she pedaled, it began looking as though a blue peppermint was hovering above her.

Something caught the pilot's eye. Like a moth to a flame, Pinkie's hoof moves toward the button. "OOO! What does this button do?"

"Pinkie Pie! WAIT!" he yelled, Task, powerless to stop what was about to happen.

"CLANGK"

The chopper made a sound as if something snapped. The chopper immediately leveled off in the air; it began to transform. Pinkie's seat bounced up flipping the pink pony, like a pancake, onto her back leaning forward. The pedals folded inwards and the daisy turned and now faced the pilot, positioning it to form a wheel.

As soon as the flying machine finished its changes it began to fly wildly.

"Pinkie Pie! Are you ok? What's happened!" yelled Task, as he began tailing the wild flying contraption

"I dunno. These controls are different from what I'm used to." Pinkie answered as she began to fiddle with the giant yellow flower petal now facing her.

Flying wildly the candy colored copter rose above the trees and out of the park, making chaotic aerial maneuvers as it went. Task followed after it.

(This is why she wanted Pinkie to fly it first. I would have crashed it immediately; then again I probably would have crashed it without this new control thing) he thought to himself as he perused Pinkie.

Over in Sweet Apple Acres a hard working mare was preparing to collect her crop.

"Alright, time to get crackin' on the next bactch'a apples" said a familiar blonde pony.

"If only that Task Rush hadn't a ruin the first batch. Oh when I see that trouble maker again I'm gonna hog tie him and make em pay double for my apples" Applejack grumbled she began to kick a tree.

"Applejack!" A pony shouted in a panic, running towards Applejack.

"Task Rush! I knew I smelled rotten apples. Ya'll got some nerve showing up soon after what happened this morning" The mare said with a sour look on her face

"Ya here to pay me back for my apples?"

Task continued running towards her.

"Now why are ya runnin this time?"

Suddenly, Applejack saw the reason why the brown colt was running. A large, menacing, yet sweet looking flying contraption rose up behind him. Applejack could just make out the image of Pinkie Pie aboard the out of control candy colored flying machine

"What the caramel apple is going on here?" The cowgirl questioned.

"No time to explain. Run!" Task yelled. Now both ponies were fleeing from the chopper.

"Pinkie! Any luck figuring out those controls?" Task yelled back, hoping to get some good news.

"Not yet. Now let's see what happens when I do this."

Pinkie, gave the petal a hard pull back causing the chopper to do a back flip, moving it in front of the two fleeing ponies.

"Whee!" hollered the pilot, clearly enjoying that move.

"Now let's see what this does" said Pinkie, as she began rotating the giant petal.

The chopper, now in front of the two began barrel rolling moving forward. The chopper blades began moving through the tree tops, slicing off only the apples from the trees with surgical precision. Apples were being launched from trees as Pinkie pass by, falling around Task and Applejack.

"My apples, I'm gonna lose a whole 'nother batch at this rate!" Applejack exclaimed, panicking as she saw apple after apple fall to the ground, bruising upon impact.

"Applejack, over there!" said Task, as he pointed over to a couple of empty wagon up ahead.

"Say no more, I'm on it." Applejack, pulling out a couple of lasso she had with her, twirled them above her head preparing to rope them up as they got closer. With her impressive skill, brought on by years of rodeo practice, Applejack expertly roped up the two wagons.

"Task, catch!" Applejack tossed one of the ropes pulling the newly lassoed wagons over to the colt.

"Keep up, don't let go, and don't let a single apple slip by" Applejack let out, holding the rope in her moth.

"You got it Boss!" Rope in mouth, Task acknowledge; as both ponies continued their pursuit.

"Guys I think I'm getting the hang of this thing" said Pinkie Pie aboard the copter, still barrel rolling.

"That great Pinkie Pie. Now can you please stop the rolling?" Task pleaded.

"Pinkie hurry, our wagons are full" Applejack added.

"Alright let me try this" A hard yank on the petal control and the chopper stopped its continuous rolls, but now began spinning horizontally.

"Pinkie!"

Both ponies shouted as the tail end of Pinkies chopper came swinging towards them. Both ponies leaped to avoid the swiping tail as it passed, but the rear propeller blade cut the ropes tied to the wagon as it spun passed.

"Sorry! I've almost got it, just need to try this" Pinkie apologized as she continued to fiddled with the steering petal in front of here. She gave the petal a shove forward, the craft stopped spinning horizontally only this time to do continuous front flip.

Still on the front flipping choppers tail, the two ponies continued their chase, both clueless on how to stop the flying device. The two ponies saw the rear rotor blade heading their way, spinning violently like a buzz saw

"Brrrrr"

The blade hit the soil carving a crevice in between the two earth ponies. Task, for lack of a better idea, leaped out reaching for the tale of the copter. Thinking he could use his weight to stop its flipping, he managed to grab hold while avoiding the rear propeller spinning its blades right next to him.

"Task You crazy pony! What do you think you're doing?"

Applejack helplessly watched the foolish pony spin round and round as he hung on to the rear of the copter looking like a pony sized novelty toy.

"Alright this should do it!" Pinkie, still ponying the controls, again messed with the giant petal in front of her, slowly starting to understand what it does.

This time more confident in what she was doing, she gently moved the petal back causing the flipping candy copter to rise up above the tree tops of the apple fields.

"Ok, NOW this should do it" the little pilot reassured herself, as she grabbed hold tightly onto the petal with both hooves.

Whatever Pinkie did, it worked. Task no longer felt like he was spinning, he opened his eyes to see the image of pinkie on the chopper getting smaller and smaller.

Unbeknownst to him, Pinkies actions caused the copter to instantly stop its flipping. While the chopper may have stopped movement, the same wasn't true for Task who was launched clear across the apple orchard.

"Pinkie !" he screamed, as Task flew like a rocket.

Meanwhile on the edge of the orchard, three fillies had just finished setting up for their tightrope walkers cutie mark.

A thin rope tied up high between two trees, a gorgeous looking safety positioned below; The Crusaders stood on a tree branch about the give it their first attempt.

"Are ya sure ya tied the net corners tightly Sweetie Belle?" asked a nervous Applebloom, looking down at the ground.

"Of course I did. I learned how to tie knots together from my sister." Sweetie Belle replied

"Good then you can try first" said Scootaloo.

"No, that's alright right I think you should have the honor" quickly answered the little white filly.

"Maybe we should test the net first" suggested Applebloom

"Great idea Applebloom; anypony got something to drop on the net?" Scootaloo asked, looking at her fellow crusaders.

"Nope"

"Nu-uh"

"Great now we gottta find something as heavy as us to test this net out" said a frustrated Scootaloo.

"" the screams of a pony came crashing through the tree tops as Task landed directly on the safety net.

"Phew that was cloooooOOO!" The stretched out net sprung back, sending Task skyward again; this time propelling him towards Ponyville.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders could only look on and ponder at what had just happened.

"I told you I tied the safety net right" said Sweetie Belle, unfazed over what just happened.

Task, now heading towards Ponyville, could only watch as he as the buildings got bigger as he came closer to land; it would be a miracle if he managed a safe landing.

"Ok Sockit, what do you think of this?" asked a purple Pegasus, as she finished her cloud sculpture over the building.

Both Sockit and the Pegasus were outside of the building, having a conversation over the cloud formation the Pegasus had assembled over top of the building.

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" a puzzled Sockit questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the businesses' logo" replied the Pegasus, clearly irked over the little unicorn's cluelessness

"How can you not tell?"

"All I see it a pile of clouds mashed together" mumbled Sockit.

"Well regardless of what _SOME _pony thinks; my main goal is to show Task these new clouds I made." The Pegasus looked out to the setting sun.

"When do you think he'll be getting back?"

Sockit looked over to the Pegasus, still fidgeting with her cloud. "He should have finished the last request for the day, so he should be arriving soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Task's screams proceeded him as he landed on top of the work shop, hitting the pile of clouds the Pegasus was working on.

(Huh? Now where am I? This time I must be dead, feels like I'm lying on a soft fluffy cloud, or maybe I flew all the way to Clouds Dale, that can't be right. Too tired to worry about it, I think I'll just take this chance to get some rest.)

"Tasky! Hey Task, wake up already" said the Pegasus as she began to shake the unconscious pony. "How could you sleep now; I wanted to show you my new cloud trick and now you ruined it"

"Just…stamp here plea…." The knocked out pony managed to utter.

Sockit, standing down below by the front of the build called out to the Pegasus.

"You know he just crashed into the building"

"What's your point" replied the Pegasus, as she continued to rattle Task back and forth.

Coming towards the building, was the frightening sound of a candy coated flying machine with a familiar pink pony pilot. With expert precision the pilot controlled the craft to gently hover just above the three ponies around the building.

"Hey girls, have either of you to seen Tasky? I saw him heading in this direction."

The unicorn pointed over to the roof of the building where Pinkie saw the half dead looking colt being throttled by the purple Pegasus.

As soon as she noticed Pinkie's eyes on her the Pegasus let go of him.

"He's sleeping" she said, dropping the colt back on the cloud while shrugging her shoulders.

"So Pinkie, what do you think of the job I did?" the little gray mare asked, a grin shinning on her fact.

"It's perfect!" Pinkie shouted. "I didn't think you could make it better, but now I can have my hooves free when flying, you guys are the greatest" praised Pinkie, waving both hooves in celebration, as she made her chopper do a back flip.

"It a shame Tasky is sleeping, I had a message from Applejack for him."

"She told me to tell him that he doesn't owe her for the apples this morning."

"Apples?" the unicorn questioned with a confused look on her.

"Anyway girls, in celebration in my candy copters repair I'm throwing a party, and you three are the guests of honor" Pinky said, as she tossed three invitations to the trio, Task's invite bouncing off his noggin as it landed.

"A party; Alright, let's go" Pegasus excitedly jumped down from the rooftop and grabbed Sockit by the hoof.

"Come on Sockit lets go party."

"What about Tasky?" Pinky asked.

"That's not a problem" the purple Pegasus said as she quickly ran inside, reappearing with a rope around her neck. She flew up to Task, still out cold on the makeshift bed cloud, and tied one end of the rope to the cloud.

"What are you up to?" Sockit asked as she watched the Pegasus.

"Watch"

The Pegasus gave a tug on the rope, causing the cloud to move towards her like a balloon on a string.

"That reminds me I got to get to work on balloons for the party. I'll see you three there."

Pinkie Pie then took off, Expertly maneuvering the chopper as she went.

The three ponies made their way to the party. Two ponies actually trotting, while one literally with his head in a cloud, unknowing being pulled along.

"Do you think he'll wake up in time?" Sockit asked as she gently pulled the cloud balloon.

"If he doesn't more apples, cakes, and candy for us" the Pegasus answered, as they both continued onward to Sugar Cube Corner.

Up above them the still unconscious pony muttered something on his cloud apparently struggling with something on his mind.

"Flying apples and candy canes…the horror."


	3. 3rd delivery

3rd delivery: Request sent, princess approved.

In the capital city of Canterlot, more specifically the royal castle's meeting chambers; two ponies were giving a proposal to the eldest of the royal siblings.

"So your majesty, do I have your approval?"

The large pinkish white winged unicorn's multicolored mane waved graciously as she nodded her head. She looked over the sheets spread out before her, which explained the idea the little unicorn standing beside her had come up with.

"But doesn't this seem a bit dangerous?" The princess asked as she further read out the details of the unicorns plan.

"This won't be a problem princess." The second pony, a purple colored pegasus with a dark purple mane that resembled a single line quills going from the back of her head to her forhead where the front quill bent hanging in front of her, with a tail that split in the middle giving the appearance of two tails, interjected. She stepped forward. "We already have the matter settled."

The pegasus began flying over the table, spinning rapidly in circles over and over. In the center of her spinning a collection of grey fluff began to appear, until finally a grey cloud appeared. The pegasus, stopping her rotation, pushed the cloud down next to the unicorn. "Watch this princess"

The unicorn leaped up high, flipping herself to land on her back. The princess stretched out a hoof, preparing to use magic to catch her, when the pegasus kicked the cloud just below the unicorn. The cloud, jiggling as the little mare landed on it, halting her meeting with the ground. The pegasus stood beside her creation patting it with one hoof. "With these I'll make sure nopony gets hurt."

"I see. That's quite an incredible talent." The princess said, relieved that the unicorn wasn't hurt.

"Now my dears have you gone over this with my sister as well?" the princess asked. The unicorn looked up at regal mare.

"I've already got her full support" The princess looking a little surprised questioned.

"Oh? How did you manage that, I would have thought she would be more difficult to persuade."

Earlier that day-

"This is brilliant!"The dark winged unicorn excitedly exclaimed. She frantically looked over the blueprint that she hovered in front of her. Her eyes fixated on the design, details, and equations.

"A device the can manipulate light particles using focused sound vibrations! Such a marvel is ahead of its time. "

The princess continued to look over the details of the device on paper, her face as bright and cheerful as a filly that just got a new toy.

"Yes of course I will support this in any way I can.

"I showed her this" The unicorn presented the blueprint to the princess "and after she finished looking over it," _after a few hours _Sockit thought to herself,"she promised me funds to finish making it."

The princess gazed on the paper, not truly understanding what it all meant. "I can see why she supports you; my sister was always fascinated by these sorts of things. Since her return she been ecstatic over the scientific advances ponies have made."

The princess set aside the blue print and looked down at the young unicorn. "I am impressed over the work you two have made, especially given your young age. I must I'm looking forward to the show you have planned."

The unicorn, still on the cloud, looked up at the princess and smiled. "I'm just lucky I found a place that let me do what I love" She looked over to the Pegasus besides her "and met ponies that give me ideas to build from."

The princess looked over to the sheets brought to her as the unicorn said that. "I can see that dear. You sound like you picked the perfect place for you, little Sockit."

The unicorn smiled upon hearing the princess's encouraging words.

"Now then, you have both my sisters and my full support, funds will be sent to you upon request and you have full access to the stadium. I know this is going to be one exciting show."

The three ponies, finishing their meeting, began to exit the chamber.

"Well we must be going; I have a sun to set and you two have a lot of work to be done. I wish you two the best of luck." The Pegasus and unicorn bowed before their princess as she flew off.

"Thank you princess Celestia."

The two ponies, accomplishing what they had to do, began heading home. "Alright hop on" The pegasus said, patting the cloud she previously made. Now on their way home, Sockit riding on the cloud pulled by the pegasus had a discussion.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" the Sockit asked. The purple pegasus turned her head to look at her.

"Of course we can. You got it all planned out, there's no way this can go wrong."

"But what if those 4 refuse?" Sockit hoofed her face, as she began thinking of what could go wrong.

"A chance to perform in the capital city, I don't think they'll refuse. Just relax, it will work out" The winged mare reassured. "Since you gave Task the invitation to deliver, I'm sure they all got it by now."

The unicorn laid back on the cloud carriage, clearing her mind of worry. "Yeah you're right I'm sure everything will be perfect.


	4. 4th delivery

**4****th**** delivery:** 3 out of 4 isn't so bad right?

Out in front of the large blue building with a sign hanging over the door that read _The Task Agency_, a pegasus and earth pony stood beside a small cloud, having a conversation.

"Now what is so special about this cloud?" Task asked as he poked one hoof on to the slightly grey cloud; the cloud in question actually reacting to the ponies touch.

"It's a cloud Tasky, well it's a little different from a normal cloud. It's the new cloud I made that I wanted to show you before" the purple pegasus answered as she jumped on top of the cloud, using it like a trampoline.

"You wanted to show me before? This wouldn't happen to be why I fell off the roof of Sugar Cube Corner at the party last week could it?" Task asked as he put two and two together.

"I know you can make clouds already, so what's so special about this one?"The Pegasus ignored the question, continuing in her jumping.

"Come on Tasky, hop on."She said. The colt prodded the cloud cautiously testing to see if it was actually tangible.

"Hop on!" The pegasus insisted. Task, not about to get on the pegasus's bad side, threw his worries aside as he leaped up. To his amazement, he did not fall through, he was actually standing atop a cloud.

"This is incredible, I thought only pegasus pony could touch clouds" a stupefied Task declared. The purple pegasus hopped off taking a few steps forward.

"Normally that's true," the winged mare turned back towards Task, taking a proud stance, flexing her wings "but I found a way to make a new cloud."

"Well if anypony were to find a way I figured it would be Skyla Riter." said Task, still bouncing up and down on the cloud. "It's a good thing I hired you." Skyla gave him a look when she heard that.

"Don't you mean I chose to join? I remember a certain pony begging me to join, he even offering me the room upstairs." Skyla interjected. Task, wanting to avoid having this conversation again, changed subjects.

"So Sky…how did you come up with these clouds?" Skyla, taken back by the sudden questioned paused for a moment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"Pinkie Pie, I think we should give up. There just no way I can make those." Skyla said, as she sat next to Pinky Pie; the skies above the two ponies riddled with clouds. Pinkie looked at Skyla saddened.

"But Tasky promised that you could help me Sky Rite."

"I didn't know *****make cotton candy clouds filled with chocolate milk* was the help you wanted." _Task is going to pay for this, _Skyla thought to herself_. _"Alright let's get back to it.

"Yay!" The pink party pony cheered as Skyla continued making the desired cloud.

"Oh…just a lot of trial and error." Skyla answered.

"So this is for this is for that show you and Sockit are planning. You two sure have busy this week, I mean I've been answering every request these past few days. Thank goodness there wasn't anything to difficult." Task hopped off the cloud "So how is everything coming along?"

"Oh just great, the stadium is ready and Sockit, with the help of Princess Luna, has finished her invention for the show" Skyla answered with a content look on her face. Task on the other hand grew a worried look on his.

"Uh….invention for the show?" Task Rush asked, wondering what that could mean. The building doors swung open and a little light grey unicorn came out.

"Don't you worry about it Tasky" Sockit answered as she stepped outside. "The princess and I worked hard and made sure nothing would go wrong." she took a seat on the door steps looking up at the sky. "As far as me and Sky Rite are concerned, everything is going according to plan." She looked over at Task. "And you did your part, right?"

"Oh course I did, I sent the letter out just like you asked, yup three letters." Task said. As he finished his statement he noticed that in front of him the pegasus and unicorn were staring at him slack jawed.

"I gave you four letters to send out!" the unicorn said, shocked over what she just heard. Task quickly ran inside to grab his bag and came back out.

"Wait, if there were four letters then the fourth one would be right here but there isn't one. See." Task held the bag upside down shaking it furiously; a single envelope fell from it.

"Whoops. Guess I did forget one….my mistake girls."

Skyla didn't say a word, she walked passed Sockit, who was sitting on the porch, sadden by the news, water welling up in her eye; she quickly covered he face with her hooves to hide them. Then walked passed Task, who flinched anticipating the worst from Skyla as she approached.

"Phew for a second there I thought you were going to hit me." Skyla didn't say a word as she passed and stopped in front of the little cloud, she began working on her creation.

"What are you doing Sky….Sky?"

The pegasus, remaining silent, began to mold the cloud, reshaping it into something more useful to for what she had in mind. Task looked on, slightly clueless to what she was trying to make.

"Wow, you've gotten a really good at making cloud images. It's starting to look like a giant hammer."

The pegasus, finishing her work, quietly turned around and approached Task. Holding the cloud with her front hooves, it clearly resembled a hammer now, it dragged on the ground as she fluttered over to Task.

"Sky?"Task said in a shrill voice. Skyla lifted up the large fluffy mallet, and proceeded to swing it down towards Task.

"Whoa!" Task moved, just barely managing to dodge in time. He stared intently at the impact zone; cracks appeared around the soil where the cloud hammer landed. Task had gotten Skyla mad before, it never ended well for him, but this time was different. Now she had a big hammer.

"Now Sky, calm down." The colt pleaded, trembling as he said that. He quickly picked up the envelope clenching it with his teeth as he read. "Hey she lives in Ponyville! I can send this right now!"

Skyla wasn't listening as she raised the cloud hammer up, preparing for another swing at Task. There was no way to get through to her, and Sockit was to panic stricken to be of any help, plus she probably was on Skyla's side at the moment. He knew what he had to do. He ran.

_Ok then just got to get to her house and deliver this letter, that shouldn't be too hard. _Task thought to himself as he galloped down the road.

"RAAARH!" Task heard the battle cry of one enraged pegasus. He kept running, not looking back for fear of what he might see. Behind him the pegasus flew up to see where her target was.

"Task Rush!" the mad pony that was once Skyla Riter bellowed.

_She never calls me by my full name, ever since she started calling me Tasky. This is really bad._ Task's mind raced as he desperately navigated the streets.

Finding Task, fleeing away from her, she dive bombed over to the brown colt. As she swooped down, their eye locked. Where there once was the silver shine of his mischievous employee eyes, Task only saw seething red.

The pegasus, now sailing above him, aimed her weapon and swung downward.

"Ahh!" Task, strafing to the right, just managed to avoid being hit by plushy mallets crushing blow. Skyla snorting in anger lifted her mallet and began catching up with Task.

_When did she get so fast, at this rate I'll be a pancake. It a good thing this road isn't full of ponies._ He thought. Task quickly veered left into an ally way. Skyla, unable to turn in time lost sight of him.

"Ok, at least this gives me some time to think." Task, leaning on a trashcan, took this time to catch his breath as well as think of a way to deliver his letter. Meanwhile, up above the rooftops of the town, the inconsolable Skyla was frantically on the hunt for him. Surveying every street she was determined to find him and smash him into the dirt.

Task poked his head through the ally way, trying to figure out where he was. Since he was preoccupied with not being flattened, he didn't realize where he was going. As he looked around he noticed the silhouette of Sky and her hammer flying passed. He looked into the crowd and saw a familiar face. _That's it!_ He thought to himself. He quickly moved through the ponies walking in the street, as stealthily as he could, making it to the one pony who might be able to help him.

"Derpy! Please, I need your help, my life depends on it." Task laid himself in front of the blonde haired, grey pegasus mare named Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy, as he held one of her hoof in each of his. She carried a large satchel around her neck, had seven bubbles for her cutie mark, and her most distinct feature was her yellow eyes that uniquely looked at two different directions.

The mare noticed Skyla flying around with a giant grey hammer with one eye, and with the other on Task, still grasping at her forelegs. She simply nodded, agreeing to help out the stallion.

"Are you sure this will work Ditzy Doo" The satchel asked. She quickly turned looking into her bag, put on hoof over her mouth and shushed the bag. She began to ascend, having a bit of trouble thanks to her bag, which recently became a lot heavier and chattier.

"Ok Derpy, you know the address, just drop me off when we get there." Just managing to stay aloft Derpy began flying to her destination. Inside the bag Task could only get a feel of what was going on, only getting a glimpse of sky through an opening. Suddenly he felt Derpy stop. Task was about to poke his head out, but felt Ditzy's hoof hold the lid closed. Outside the bag Ditzy was stopped by Skyla, her anger not directed at the grey cross eyed, but Skyla seemed to sense something strange with herm asides from her eyes.

Circling around, Skyla with her cloud hammer in hoof, intently observed Ditzy. She approached her bag and began sniffing. Task, sweating bullets, praying to the goddesses that Sky didn't develop some rage induced super sense of smell. Skyla back off when she heard the sound of some trash can's rattling down below and quick flew down to investigate. Ditzy Doo took this opportunity to fly away; she wiped her forehead and let out a big sigh as the coast was clear. "That was close wasn't Derpy?" Task, still inside the bag, asked; to which she nodded in agreement.

"After this Derpy, I'm buying you as much muffins as you can eat." Task announced. On that note Ditzy took off at break neck speed, the force of it knocked Task to the edge of the bag.

"Derpy….too…fast" Task let out, barely speaking due to the g-force applied on him thanks to Ditzy Doo's high speeds. _Must remember never to wager muffins in a race against her._

Task, still hiding in Ditzy Doo's satchel, slammed forward as the pegasus carrying him came to an abrupt stop. "Derpy, are we here?" Task poked his head through the pouches opening to get a look at her. The wall-eyed smiled, looking down at her bag and gently nodding. "Alright then, just drop me off here; I don't want Skyla to catch you helping me." She obliged, and proceeded to flip her bag over, shaking it so Task could come out.

Task, Finally able to get a clear view through the bag opening noticed something. He had a clear view of the house; the problem was where he was looking at it from. "Uhh…Derpy, aren't we just a little high up?" As he continued to look down, Task noticed the cloud hammer toting Skyla flying close by, still on the hunt for him. _Guess I have no choice then._

"Alright Derpy, I'm off. Thanks for the help. If I see you again, I'll give you all the muffins you want like I promised." Ditzy Doo saluted Task as he let go of her bag and began to plummet towards the house below.

Grasping onto the lone envelope, Task free fell to his target. Unfortunately Skyla just happened to notice the brown colt, and began flying to intercept him. Seeing his menacing co working heading straight for him its, he straighten his body, it was all he could do to hasten his fall.

Skyla, determined on smashing Task; saw where Task's trajectory would lead. She saw the chimney on the roof of a house and rushed over in order to cut him off. Both ponies intersected. Skyla Took a mighty swing of her hammer, the force alone caused it to thunder. After that impressive swipe all Skyla could see was some clips of blue and green hair.

"Umm…excuse me, who are you?" A soft unfamiliar voice rang in Task's ear. The soot covered colt, upon hearing the voice, quickly picked himself up to see where he was. He saw that he was inside the house of the pony he was searching for. He looked at the mare, a mint colored unicorn with amber colored eyes and a powder blue mane and tail with a white streak going through it, and a lyre as her cutie mark. Task addressed her, "I'm sorry, my name is Task."

"You mean Tasky of that new help agency here in Ponyville." She asked.

"Yes I am." _How does she know about that nickname?_

"Well that explains why you came in through the chimney then."

Since opening of his business, Task has slowly built up a reputation of bizarre but effective delivery methods, which in turn caused the citizens of Ponyville to come to expect this sort of behavior from him. As for the nick name, Skyla has successfully spread that name around town, so much so that almost everypony that knows him thinks that's his actual name.

"Ahem…Sorry for, well, dropping in unexpectedly." Task sighed, groaning in his head at his awful cliché. "I have a letter for you, Heartstrings." The soot covered Task handed over the envelope.

"Please, call me Lyra" The unicorn responded, as she received her letter. Meanwhile outside, Skyla, still blind with rage, realized she missed, and was circling around the house waiting for the pony she was after to leave.

"Ok so what do you say?" Task asked with anticipation, hoping for a positive response.

"Of course I'll play. Performing in the capital city, for the princess, in front of thousands, and with those three, this is amazing." She answered, astonished over what she just read.

"That perfect!" Task celebrated with her, but for other reasons. "Now I just need you to do one favor for me."

Skyla, fueled by her desire to punish Task, waited patiently on the rooftop of a nearby house able to see the front of the house. She noticed the front do of the house open, but settled down when she noticed Heartstrings step out skipping merrily away. At that point she grew suspicious and decided to check the perimeter of the house. At the rear she saw the familiar visage of a pony she has been after climbing out a window. Sporting a coat of soot, the colt in the window noticed her.

"Oh…Uh…hey Sky. I was just….Nya" Task took off running, leaving a plume of soot behind. Skyla resumed her pursuit, but this time Task has a plan.

The colt ran for his life, but just couldn't shake Skyla, just managing to avoid her hammer as it slammed down, bellowing as it struck. Task kept ahead of her, but only by a little. Since the cloud hammer was so light, Skyla rapidly recovered from her swings. Being able to swing again and again, she was riddling the ground with craters. Task knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but if he could hold out then Lyra would be his saving grace.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Sockit of the Task Agency?" Lyra questioned, as she approached the young unicorn standing outside the building. Sockit, still slouching down and covering her face, didn't bother to look at who was speaking to her. "That's me, soon to be the biggest failure in town or even all of Equestria." She slumped down to the ground as she said that.

"Ah! Then you're the pony I have to see. I have a message for you, well 2 in fact." Lyra declared as she held her envelope, using telekinesis, in front of Sockit. Noticing the familiar letter in front of her, the younger unicorn moved her hooves from her face to see who she was talking to "Heartstrings".

"Please Sockit, call me Lyra." She stretched one hoof out helping Sockit get up. "Task just gave me this letter. Now then about this show you're planning."

"Now Skyla calm down, please, I can fix this, just give me a chance." Task, stuck in a dead end ally way was caught, and was trying to see if he could reason with his enrage colleague.

The pegasus, looming overhead, was starring rays of hate at the pony below her. Because of him all the work that she and little Sockit have done will go to waste. All the long hours of practice, work, planning, pointless. The princess would probably never forgive them for their failures. And the most important reason why she wouldn't forgive the pony, he made Sockit cry. She lifted up the grey cloud hammer, and with all her might slammed it downward.

"Are you sure you will be ready in a week?" Sockit questioned Lyra. The mint colored unicorn put one hoof on the young ponies shoulder reassuring her, "Of course I'll be ready."

"But it's just in one week, it's so short notice; you probably don't know what to play or have time to practice." Sockit continued her ramble, but was cut short by a chuckling Heartstrings.

"You're sounding like Bon Bon. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lyra said, cheering up the depressed unicorn.

Meanwhile behind them, the sound of thunder could be hear followed a cloud plume popping up around the town. In between the cracks of thunder the sounds of a pony screaming could be heard as he ran for dear life. "Oh that's right!" Heartstrings stamped her hooves, remembering something, "Sockit there's one thing I need you to do.

The familiar sight of Skyla chasing Task around town was making their way back to the agency. Task exhausted from all the running, was doing his best to keep ahead of Sky. Up ahead of him he noticed Sockit standing next to Heartstrings. Task, running solely on fear, leaped over the two ponies and hid behind Sockit cowering behind her.

"Skyla, stop." Sockit said as she extended on hoof out. The charging pegasus stopped immediately in front of the tiny pony, while the larger one shivering behind her, his green streak practically turning white with fear.

"It's ok, Task fixed it and Lyra says she's onboard. You don't need to punish Tasky anymore." Beside Sockit the older mint unicorn nodded in agreement.

With those words the anger in Skyla's eyes vanished. "Ok then" she casually replied, tossing the cloud hammer skyward. She landed beside the two unicorns and all three began making their way inside.

"Let's go inside so Sockit and I can tell you more about what we have planned Heartstrings." Sockit gave Skyla a looked as they were walking in. "She prefers to be called Lyra, Sky."

The three ponies inside the Task agency building discussing their plans, while outside a lone stalling was laying on the ground with his hooves over his head. Realizing the coast was clear and Skyla has calmed down he took a sigh of relief and began making his way inside.

Boom!

The loud familiar sound of thunder was heard outside. "What was that?" Sockit asked, a little shaken over the sudden noise. "One second girls" Skyla said as she went to the door to look outside.

Out in front of the building just before the steps, in the center of a smoldering crate, laid a familiar looking pony with a similarly familiar looking hammer besides him; Skyla looked at the charred pony and said "You at least deserve that for making her cry".

The stallion managed to lift his head up to her saying one thing before collapsing.

"Fair enough."


End file.
